


Promise

by lavvyan



Series: Dearest [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after being Liberated, John volunteers to be chained down again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

_In the summer of 10096 A.E., a trend that has been growing steadily among the Liberated slowly spreads to other levels of society. Values that have been considered outdated are suddenly becoming popular again as partnerships that have gone unacknowledged are celebrated in public. Unions are established between two and three and sometimes more, accompanied with promises of love and trust and faithfulness until the death of one of the partners._

They call it marriage.

~~~

"Do you want to get married?" John asked over breakfast. He watched with interest as Rodney spewed his coffee impressively far across the table, and handed him a napkin to wipe his chin.

"What?" Rodney spluttered once he'd stopped dripping. "_Why_?"

"No reason." John drummed his fingers on the table. "Just, you know. You promising to love me forever and ever, through sickness and health, and me promising to do the same, through allergy attacks and exploding solar systems -"

"Five sixths!" Rodney protested.

"It just sounded kinda interesting, is all I'm saying," John finished. Rodney frowned.

"But how is that any different from what we already have?"

"There's a register now." John gave a casual shrug. "Very official and... stuff."

"Yes, and no doubt the government is making a nice profit from creating a list of names." Rodney was watching him, coffee apparently forgotten as he asked, "Do you _want_ to get married?"

John shrugged again, picked up his toast, and began to spread a thin layer of _nareesa_ jelly over it. "I thought it might be nice," he said, not looking up. "Having everyone know you're mine."

The silence over the breakfast table became heavier and heavier with every second. John chewed determinedly on his toast, eyes on the plate, sweet sawdust in his mouth. He swallowed.

Rodney cleared his throat.

"Don't you have to buy me an... an armband, or something?"

John smiled, and met his gaze. "A ring," he said, his heart full to bursting, "I'm going to buy you a ring."

~~~

_On Liberation Day 10096, because it is a day that holds great importance to them, the two owners of the McKay-Sheppard corporation register their partnership as marriage. Inside their rings, one word is inscribed:_

Free.


End file.
